quality time
by pindanglicious
Summary: karena kebersamaan mereka jauh lebih bersejarah dibandingkan chiesa del gesù, palazzo dei normanni, teatro massimo, maupun distrik kalsa. [romano ・ monaco]


**quality time**

 **disclaimer** **  
** **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu** **  
** **fanfiction + fanart © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning:** ** _crack pair, yes. semi-canon. ficlet. (supposedly) fluff. cliché (sorta)_**

 **sum:** _karena kebersamaan mereka jauh lebih bersejarah dibandingkan chiesa del gesù, palazzo dei normanni, teatro massimo, maupun distrik kalsa_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Monaco, mau _gelato_?"

Monaco mengedipkan mata sebanyak tiga kali. Romano, masih dengan senyum kasanova miliknya, memamerkan kunci mobil dengan memutar-mutarnya di udara. _Dia tampan sekali hari ini,_ begitu batin Monaco menjerit. Representasi negeri mungil itu tak menjawab, karena dia hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran _awkward_. Dia belum pernah merasa secanggung ini pada orang, masalahnya.

"Atau kaumau ke Pasticceria Alba? Cita rasa es krim di sana sangat enak," tawar si tuan rumah sekali lagi. Gadis mungil berkacamata itu tertawa. Rambut pirang mudanya disibak angin selewat.

" _Non,_ kurasa perutku masih kenyang makan _panino con la milza_ di pasar Vucciria tadi," tolaknya halus. Monaco berusaha mengusir kekakuan dengan memamerkan deret gigi putihnya lewat senyum selebar yang dia bisa. Romano menggumamkan _oh_ kecil, berdiri di samping _teman kencan_ nya yang tengah memandang bangunan kokoh Chiesa del Gesù dengan mata berbinar.

Ada rasa kagum bercampur heran terlintas di otaknya; _aku tak menyangka dia bisa makan roti isi jeroan._

"Romano, aku ingin ke Kalsa! Dari sini jauh tidak?"

Monaco kembali berujar, mengalih topik. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menarik ujung lengan baju sang _Italian_ , tak peduli cuaca di sana yang kini masih panas dan simbah keringat yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Baginya Palermo indah, pulau Sisilia indah, Italia Selatan benar-benar indah! Dia tak menyesal mengiyakan ajakan Romano untuk _berkencan_ ke negerinya.

Bermula dari kejadian pekan lalu seusai mengikuti rapat EU; Romano mengajaknya terbang ke pulau Sisilia, berkeliling kota Palermo, membelah semua objek wisata di sana, dan menjemput petang di pantai Mondelo bersamanya. Monaco tak bisa menolak.

Alasan satu; hukuman karena dia kalah taruhan bermain _poker_ dengan si tuan Italia. Alasan dua; Monaco ingin sesekali pelesir ke negeri _spaghetti_ yang katanya sarat akan sejarah dan budaya. Lalu alasan tiga: hadiah untuk Romano sebagai orang pertama yang mengalahkannya bermain _poker_. Seumur-umur, Monaco belum pernah melepas predikat _the invincible gambling queen—_ England yang memberinya julukan ini—dan Romano meruntuhkan takhta itu—secepat satu kedipan mata—dengan sederet kartu _royal flush_.

Tapi tak apa. Untungnya Romano itu laki-laki keren di mata Monaco.

Dan dia di sini sekarang, memijak setapak jalan di kota Palermo, pulau Sisilia, Italia Selatan, atas seizin France. Gedung gereja del Gesù terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka, mencakar dirgantara. Romano yang menjemputnya tadi pagi di bandara Falcone-Borsellino dengan fiat klasiknya yang mengkilap diterpa sinar mentari. Sepanjang perjalanan, pandangan Monaco tak lepas dari deretan pohon palem yang berbaris rapi di sepanjang protokol jalan.

"Masih mau ke tempat lain?"

Romano menepuk pelan bahu mungil itu, membuyarkan lamunan teman kencannya, dan dibalas anggukan antusias si gadis Monako. "Ini masih tengah hari, Romano! Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan hukuman paling menyenangkan ini hanya dengan makan," paparnya seraya menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang sedikit merosot. "Umm, sebentar, sebentar. Kita baru mengunjungi Vucciria, Cathedral Palermo, dan museum Zisa. Sekarang kita ada di Chiesa del Gesù. Bagusnya pergi ke mana lagi ya?" dia melanjutkan. Netra di balik lensa memerhatikan bentang peta dengan saksama.

Si personifikasi Italia Selatan menoleh ke sekeliling sambil menyentuh dagu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Matahari di atas kepala masih bersinar terik; langitnya cerah dan hanya dihiasi segaris tipis awan-awan putih. "Jadi ke Kalsa?" tanya sang tuan rumah memastikan. Monaco tersenyum malu, wajahnya tersipu. Romano kembali tertawa renyah, habis pikirnya, Monaco terlihat sangat lucu.

"Tapi Kalsa biasa-biasa saja, lho Monaco. Tidak ada pencakar langit yang megah, bangunan-bangunannya nyaris runtuh, dan lagi tingkat kriminali—"

"Tak masalah!"

Si personifikasi negara Monako memutus dialog. Sunggingan senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajah ayunya.

"Kalau ada Romano bersamaku, rasanya semua aman. Aku tidak perlu takut _mafioso_ karena kamu di sini," Monaco bertutur ceria seperti biasanya sambil menyenderkan kepala di bahu bidang lelaki Italia itu. Romano menahan napas, berusaha untuk tidak menyerbu Monaco dengan pelukan gemasnya. Dia memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangan ke arah atap bangunan Chiesa del Gesù yang dihinggapi burung-burung gereja liar.

Karena Monaco adalah satu-satunya personifikasi perempuan yang Romano segani. Dia bukan tipe gadis muda yang mudah luluh akan gombalan dan rayuan murah; untuk menaklukannya seribu kali lebih susah. Makanya sang _mezzogiorno_ hanya berani menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian; tidak memeluknya, apalagi menciumnya atas nafsu yang menggebu.

(Belum waktunya. Belum. Dia harus memantaskan diri agar bisa disandingkan dengan gadis ningrat ini.)

"Romano, aku tak memberatkanmu, 'kan?"

Monaco masih menarik-narik ujung lengan baju yang dikenakan Romano, wajahnya menunjukkan sirat _aku-tak-enak-denganmu_. Pemuda _brunette_ di sampingnya mengerjap terkejut. "Eh? Eh? Tak apa, Monaco, sungguh! Santai saja, oke? Kau bisa menjamah semua daerah di pulau ini dan membeli apa pun yang kaumau," elaknya sambil menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

Burung gereja di atap Chiesa del Gesù mengepak sayap, meluncur terbang menelusuri horizon langit. Representasi _mezzogiorno_ mengipas-ngipaskan tangan dan tertawa garing untuk memecah atmosfir kaku. Entah hanya dia yang merasa atau keduanya sama-sama dilanda.

"Dari tadi kita berkeliling non-stop, lho! Kamu tidak capek?" sekali lagi Monaco memastikan, pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang kepang itu diselubungi kecemasan. Romano menggigit bibir bawah untuk tidak menarik kurva bibirnya lebih lebar lagi.

"Tentu tidak! Apalagi kalau bersama gadis secantik dirimu," serunya spontan, tapi dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya yang mengeluarkan kalimat gombal pasaran pada gadis terhormat di samping kirinya. Tersipu malu, si negeri kasino berdehem, mendenguskan tawa kikuk sambil menyikut pinggang teman kencannya.

"Oh, aku belum mengajakmu ke Teatro Massimo 'kan? Nanti kita ke sana, ya. Mumpung Veneziano dan Seborga tidak mengganggu kita di sini, oke oke?" Romano berusaha melempar topik yang baginya memalukan tadi. Naluri prianya memerintahkan untuk mematri cengiran lebar lima jari. Oh, terima kasih untuk Spain yang selama ini jadi figur ayah murah senyum. Romano belajar banyak dari lelaki yang dianggapnya ayah paling sialan itu.

Monaco mengangguk semangat, bergegas menautkan jemari lentiknya di sela-sela jemari kokoh pemuda yang jadi teman kencannya hari ini. "Ya! Kita masih terlalu muda untuk kelelahan! Ayo Romano, kita ke tempat selanjutnya!" ajaknya antusias.

Perempuan itu menghentakkan kaki di atas aspal, sol sepatunya berbunyi. Dengan gaun yang berkibar disibak angin, dia berlari. Romano mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tangan yang masih digenggam erat. Hatinya membucah senang, berbunga-bunga. _Orang ini tidak meremehkan wilayahku._ Dia tertawa lepas, rasanya lega sekali. "Monaco, aku belum mengumpat dan marah-marah pada siapapun hari ini berkatmu. _Grazie_!" ungkapnya.

Langkah Monaco sempat terhenti sejenak, tertahan oleh tangan besar Romano yang merangkul bahunya dari belakang. Lelaki itu mengecup singkat pucuk kepalanya, dan dia sama sekali tak menolak maupun terkejut—walau wajahnya terasa panas perlahan-lahan.

Ah ya, ya. Dia tahu kalau lelaki ini jelas setara dengan buaya darat. Semua wanita pernah digodanya—begitu kata France.

—tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri kalau degup jantungnya terasa aneh saat Romano berkata,

"Kau perempuan pertama yang benar-benar membuatku merasakan sensasi berbeda,"

.

.

.

Monaco tidak akan pernah menyesali kekalahan yang berujung menjadi kepingan mozaik indah dalam hidupnya.

Dia tak akan melupakan pengalaman seram dan seru saat mengunjungi museum Catacombe Dei Cappuccini yang penuh pajangan ratusan tengkorak, kemegahan gedung Teatro Massimo yang merupakan gedung opera terbesar seantero Italia, canda dan gurau si tuan _mezzogiorno_ saat mereka menjejakkan kaki di Palazzo dei Normanni, mengambil foto bersama di distrik Kalsa yang dipenuhi bangunan kuno bergaya barok, dan sejuta memori cantik lainnya.

Ah, jangan lupakan pantai Mondelo yang jadi destinasi terakhir kencan mereka hari ini. Keduanya bahkan tak mampu mengedipkan mata untuk menonton detik-detik tergelincirnya mentari di balik senja yang jingga.

.

 _Jujur saja, aku ingin lebih lama menghabiskan sisa waktu bersamamu._

 **end**

 **p.s: trims untuk yang sudah mau baca :) anyway saya pakai karakterisasi monaco yang sudah tertera di wikipedia (enerjik dan optimistik) dan begitu pula dengan romano yang katanya bakal melembut kalau sudah ketemu cewek wakakak. mohon maaf jika terkesan ... err ooc? idk i'm not quite sure tho tapi saya udah baca-baca nyariin sifat monaco di official manga-nya. jadi kayaknya tergantung interpretasi sendiri /ditabok**


End file.
